This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A small molecule anti-arenavirus antiviral was mixed with cookie dough or other dietary supplements. Animals were observed daily for consumption of the mixture to determine which delivery is preferred.